This invention relates to eyewear, and especially eyewear used for safety and/or activities such as sports.
Eyewear for safety applications in industrial use and/or sports are used to protect a user's eyes. Such eyewear is usually designed to fit relatively closely to a user's face, so that noxious gas, liquid, particles, contaminants, and the like, do not touch or affect a user's eye(s).
Safety and some sports glasses or eyewear are often designed and formed such that they are bulky and heavy to wear. Some are tight-fitting and uncomfortable as well, such as goggles or masks. In addition, such eyewear is often provided as in only a few sizes which do not fit every user's face. This results in poor compliance in users donning and wearing the eye wear. Further, poor-fitting eyewear may actually make it more difficult for a user to see. Eyewear which is too small may not adequately cover and/or protect a user's eyes.
Therefore, safety and/or sports eyewear which provides is lightweight and provides adjustments which provides a better individual fit each user's face would be desirable. Such eyewear desirably may provide adjustments to the lens area as well as the temple/ear pieces of the eyewear. The eyewear desirably may include protection for peripheral vision, and an adjustable securing apparatus for holding the eyewear on a user's head. In addition, such eyewear may provide some design features which makes it more attractive to wear.